In The Arms of Angels
by evilvash
Summary: Tsubame is in trouble, will she be saved in time?
1. Default Chapter

In The Arms of Angels  
  
Yahiko-17  
  
Tsubame-16  
  
Kenshin-34  
  
Kaoru-25  
  
Sano-27  
  
Megumi-29  
  
Tae-30ish  
  
Misao-19  
  
Aoshi-24  
  
Soujiro-20  
  
Enishi-30  
  
Saito-40  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'Where is he', Tsubame wondered as she looked at her watch. 'He was  
  
supposed to get me ten minutes ago.'  
  
A few seconds later and Yahiko parked next to her. "Hey Tsubame."  
  
"Don't you 'hey' me mister! You're ten minutes late!"  
  
"But I have a reason!"  
  
"It better be good."  
  
"Kaoru was wanting me to run some errands first." Yahiko was looking at Tsubame in a way that made it obvious he was hoping she would believe that, a little too obvious.  
  
"Fine, lets just get going. And don't forget that we have to get Misao on the way there."  
  
"Don't worry," Yahiko said with a bit of annoyance.  
  
Some time later...  
  
"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were going to make it,"  
  
Misao said as she was getting into the car. "Thanks for picking me up, though.  
  
Soujiro said he will met us there, so we don't have to pick him up."  
  
"Why couldn't he pick you up if he can take himself there?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Becuase he's working today which means he would be late he didn't want to be so asked me to get some one else to take me there."  
  
"Well I'm glad we could help you, right Yahiko?"  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
'What is wrong with him today,' Tsubame wondered. 'He isn't usually like this, maybe I'll be able to get it out of him once we reach our destination. Which may be never, if the traffic doesn't let up.'  
  
After some time, and many stop lights later..."we're here!" Misao chimed. "Wow, I didn't think it would be this crowded. I thought you said that most of the gaijin would be gone by now."  
  
"They usually are, but that doesn't always mean they will be," Yahiko replied. "But it doesn't matter, we have a reserved spot any way, remember? So when does Soujiro get off work anyway?"  
  
"In about 20 minutes, so it'll probaly be about 40 before he gets here."  
  
"Yahiko," Tsubame said, "I would like to talk with you for a minute, alone."  
  
"O-okay," was Yahiko's some what nervous repliy.  
  
"Why were you acting like that when you were picking Misao and me up? And don't give me that 'what do you mean' look either, because I know that you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Sorry, I've just been having a bad day, but I'll try to lighten up so that I won't spoil your fun, okay?"  
  
"Arigato, Yahiko-'chan'," said Tsubame with a smile as she ran off to catch op with Misao.  
  
"Don't me call that!!," was all he could think of saying (which always seems to be the case) as he ran after her.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Okay, okay so it was a lame chapter, but it is my first fanfic, so please read the second chapter before you decide weither or not you're ever going to read one of my stories again. Seriously, I will try to make the other chapters better than this one, and I will try to post the next chapter soon. 


	2. What Happens When You Get Home After Mid...

What Happens When You Get Home After Midnight

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Kaoru asked Yahiko as she angrily tapped her foot.

"Uh . . . I have the right to an attorney?" 'I shouldn't have said that, now she's gonna go postal on me.'

"_Attorney!? _You're really in trouble now, first you get home late, and then you try to make a joke out of it!"

'See.'

"It's late, Kaoru, perhaps we should go to bed and talk about it in the morning when we will all think more rationally."

"Maybe you're right Kenshin okay, we'll talk about this in the morning."

The next day . . .

"Yahiko!"

"Konnichi wa, Tsubame, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, except that I'm grounded for getting home so late."

"Well, I'm sure that Tae wasn't as hard on you as Kaoru was on me. After

several hours of yelling -- telling me that even though I was with other people I

shouldn't have been out so late with you -- she finally grounded me until I turn

18."

"But that's three months away!"

"Like Kaoru cares."

"Hi everyone!"

"Misao, Soujiro, how are you today?" Tsubame asked.

"We're fine, you?"

"Grounded."

"Oh, Aoshi did get upset at me, but he said that he felt I was old enough to

make decisions without getting grounded if it turned out to be a wrong one.

But still, he must have gone on for a couple of hours."

"What?" Soujiro asked when everyone started staring at him.

"What about _you_?" Yahiko asked.

"I live by myself," Soujiro said with a bit of an arrogant smile.

"Well, I best be on my way or Kaoru will kill me."

"I'll come over later, okay?"

"Okay, later, Tsubame," Yahiko replied.

"Aoshi I'm back!" 'No response, he must be working on something to do with Kanryu.'

"What are you up to Aoshi?"

"I'm reading a report on Kanryu."

"Oh." 'Figures, ever since he joined the police force he's been trying to find him. At times I wonder if he joined just because Kanryu had our father killed when he found out he was really an undercover cop. Though I want him to rot in jail just as much as Aoshi does, I'm just worried that it's going to consume Aoshi's life and once it's all over, he won't have anything left to do.'

"What would you like for supper?"

"I'm not hungry. I'll just have some tea."

"Oh, okay." 'I hope he'll be less obsessed with this soon. I'm tired of him acting like this.'

"I'm back from my parol!"

"What took you so long Yahiko?"

"I'm a little late Kaoru, so what?"

"'So what?', you're grounded that's what, you were supposed to come directly from school."

"I did, I just walked slowly, took the long way around," Yahiko mumbled the latter half, not wanting Kaoru to hear it.

"I don't consider the long way around as directly from school, Yahiko."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You better, because if you do it again I'll extend your grounding."

"Overbearing tyrant," Yahiko mumbled as he was heading for his room.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Interlude 1:

"Are you sure you want to join forces with Kanryu sir, after all, he's not exactly

in our line of business."

"Of course I'm sure, and I'm aware that Kanryu sells drugs whereas we sell weapons. But my information tells me that he has recently been getting into the arms business as well, and though I'm not interested in selling drugs, I'm sure many of his buyers sell most of the drugs they buy, which means they would need weapons to fight against the police, which will bring more profit to us. And once he's no longer needed, well, you or another one of my men can always take care of him."

"Very well, sir, I will go and meet him immediately."

End of interlude 1


	3. The plot thickens

Kenshin was on his way home from another long day's work, thinking of what

to put in the next issue of Samurai X when a man jumped in front of his rush

hour traffic parked car. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kenshin.

"This time it's for real Kenshin, you caused my sisters death, and I won't rest until

I cause yours as well!"

"Enishi, who are you fooling? You know as well as I do

that the gun isn't loaded, heck, I doubt you'll even pull the trigger."

"That's where you're wrong, Kenshin! It _is_ loaded this time and I will pull the trigger,

now, prepare to die!"

"Uh-hu, sure, whatever." Enishi pulled the trigger with a half-crazed look on his face,

and a stream of water came out and hit Kenshin's window. Kenshin then turned

the windshield wipers on, "thanks Enishi, I've been meaning to wash the windshield for

the past week, and now it's half done." Kenshin then started to drive forward,

"the traffic is starting to move, so unless you want to get hit, I advise you move," Kenshin said.

Enishi then moved out of the way, "do not think this is over yet Kenshin!" he yelled as

Kenshin drove off.

"How was your day at work?" Karou asked.

"Same as usual, though my way home was a bit different then it has been for

a while."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I had a run in with Enishi, and this time he actually shot at me, with a water gun."

"I-I'm sorry about that Kenshin, I really hoped he'd be getting better since he

started having therapy."

"It's okay Karou. It's not your fault that your sister died. After all, it was I who was driving the car when we got in the accident."

"I know, but it was I who insisted we go to the movies that night and ..."

"Karou," Kenshin interuppted, " you didn't know that there would be a drunk driver, and you didn't know that he would cause us to crash, if theres anyone to

blame, it's him."

"K-Kenshin, thank you," Karou said as she leaned onto Kenshin, lightly hugging him, "thank you for trying to comfort me."

"I take it then that it didn't work."

"It worked a little, which is enough for now."

----

Interlude 2

"That's it, Kanryu's mansion, come back to get me in an hour."

"Are you sure it's smart to be left without back-up, sir? After all, there's no gauranty that this will work out all smoothly," asked the car driver.

"I am well aware of this, but don't worry, I'm not alone, there are two others hiding around the mansion just in case."

"Very well sir, see you in an hour then," said the car driver as he drove off.

"Yes, in an hour", the yet to be named man said to himself. He stood at the gate for a few

second's before pushing the buzzer, and then told them who it was. A minute later and a tall, thin man came and let him in.

"Follow me," said the tall man.

"Hai."

He followed the man to the building, and then to a set of stairs that lead to Kanryu's office on the second floor, and then entered the room when the man he was following enterd the room. Kanryu was sitting in his chair, with his back to the door, looking out of his window.

"He's here," said Kanryu's underling.

"Hmm, thank you, JIn-e, you may wait outside the door."

"You sure?" JIn-e asked, "what if he tries something?"

"I wouldn't do that, it's unlikely that if I tried to do something like that, I wouldn't make it out alive."

"You're right about that," Kanryu said with a smirk. "I guess you're smarter than you look,

but enough chit-chat. Let's get down to bussiness, shall we, Anji?"

Dun, dun, dunnnnn!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry I took so long, I'll try to post sooner next time, it's just that I'm working on another story and going to college, but I have the summer off, so I should get another chapter or two before the end of summer, please R&R!

**My reviewer **

**Lauren S. - Thanks for the trouble of looking up there ages, I'll keep it in mind for other stories, and sorry about the long wait I'll try o update more often in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?" Karou asked tapping her foot.

'Dang! Busu saw me!' Yahiko said to himself.

"Well? Answer me!"

"I was just gonna go over to Tsubame's house and study for a b.."

"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru cut him off. "You're going to do your studying here, you still have another three weeks to go until you're no longer grounded buster, and untill then school and work is the only place you can go outside of this property. " Karou said in a most scary way.

"Yes ma'am," was all Yahiko said as he hung his head and went back to his room, though he did think 'busu' to himself.

Meanwhile at the police station...

"Hey Aoshi, got something here for you," one of the desk clerks said as Aoshi came in.

"Hhm, thanks," was his response as he took it. 'Hm, I guess I'll look at these files while I'm waiting for Soujiro.'

'What? these papers are on Kanryu! Is there a new leed on him? Why is there a page on Shishio here too?

'Don't tell me that they think they're working together now, I just don't think that would ha..'

"Aoshi-sama, are you ready?"

"Huh? Oh Soujiro, yes, I'm ready, come on, let's get going." 'I'll have to look these over more later.'

"Mm, you seem awfully quiet today Aoshi-sama, is there anything on your mind?" Soujiro asked.

"Well... it seems that Kanryu and Shishio might be working together now."

"Hm, but why would a drug lord and someone who sells hit men work together? I mean, I would imagine Kanryu hiring a hit man to take care of someone, but this sounds more like a partnership, not just one hiring the other for a job."

"Yes, I had the same thought, it is strange, really. It looks like we'll just have to find out. Lets go find our source. He should be around here somewhere."

A few minutes later...

"Why, hello Aoshi, what can I do for you?" asked a man with white hair.

"I need to talk to Enishi."

"Very well, Enishi, parol officer is here!"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, in the car."

"Ok." Enishi followed Aoshi to the car and got into the back.

"Hello Enishi-san," Soujiro greeted.

"You're cheery, as usual, so what's this all about?"

"Kanryu."

"Should've known, is he all you think about?"

"Maybe, but let's leave that for later. I need to find out what his connection is with Shishio."

"Ahh, well I can help you there Aoshi, you see, Shishio is now not only selling hitmen, but weapons too, so Kanryu is buying weapons from Shishio. Some of the payment is in money, some of it is in drugs."

"I see," Soujiro cut in, "so Kanryu is obtaining weapons to facilitate his drug bussines, after all, he has to get involved with the mafia, and the police at times. But why would Shishio want some payment in drugs?"

"I don't know," Enishi replied. "For his men, to help keep them in control, perhaps? I'm sure some of it goes to him and his mistress too, or I would imagine, at least."

"All right Enishi, thank you, you should get back to work now, before your boss gets too impatient," Aoshi said.

"Alright, I hope what I told you helps, I'd like Kanryu behind bars asap. I think he's starting to get suspicious of my true allegiance."

"Well, I hope so too."

"Heh, Enishi, hurry up and finish your business with him so you can get back to work!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Okina."

Back in the car...

"Well it sure is nice to finally have an idea as to what's going on," Soujiro said with his ever present smile.

"Mm, yes it is, and I think Saito will finally agree that it is time to strike."

Meanwhile around town...

"Oh, Tsubame-chan, its been a while since I've seen you. How is everything?" asked Kaoru.

"Everything's ok, how's Yahiko? Is his grounding almost over?" Tsubame asked hopefully.

"He's got 13 days left. I had been thinking about letting him go sooner, on good behavior, but he ruined that last week. He tried to sneak out, so, he ruined his chance on that," Kauro said. She then saw the dissapointment in Tsubame's eyes. "I've already asked Yahiko, but I'm going to ask you too. Nothing happened that night, did it?"

"No, we didn't."

"Hm, well, I would let him off early, seeing as how I was even thinking of it already, but he has been trying to sneek out the past couple weeks. He was doing so good too, I was thinking of letting him out sooner for good behavoir. But tell you what, if it's ok with Tae-san you con come for dinner tomorow and stay for a bit afterward, ok?"

"Oh, thank you Kaoru! Thank you very much. I'll ask Tae right away," Tsubame said already starting to run off. "See you tomorrow!"

"Ok, bye, see you then!"

Back to Aoshi..

"But sir, this is more than enough evidence to take action against Kanryu," Aoshi argued.

"Did Enishi hear Kanryu say aything about drugs, or was he just told this by one of Kanryu's workers?" asked Saito.

"I.. don't know, but I do know that he saw one of Shishio's hit men there, and they where shaking hands, so he wasn't there to kill him. That should be proof enough to at least get a search warrant on him."

"Hhm, this is true. Fine, get a search warrant and pick our top five men to search the place, along with our regular crime scene investigators."

"Thank you sir."

Just as Aoshi was about turn around, the door burst open.

"Enishi!" Aoshi yelled.

"Quick, you have to go to Kanryu's mansion now! He has a friend of my nephew's, and I fear the worst for her."

Dun dun dun, I bet non of you were expecting that, huh, well anyway, sorry for th delay, oh and untill this story is done, my other stories will not be worked on, but i'm almost done with this so as soon as I'm done I'll start on th othr one's again, I promise. Also, i'm soryy for how lame the story is getting its just that I took to long to get it done, it's not turning out right, sorry, anyway, see you in a few.


	5. Wher's Tsubame?

Tsubame awoke to find herself on a small couch in a room. She tried to sit up immediatly, but found her head hurt to much to do so, so she slowly got up instead. Once she was sitting up, she looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. It was about the size of your average bedroom, it had the couch that she was sitting on, a chair, and a small table with a lamp on it. She just sat there for a minute, trying to take it all in. She didn't recognize this place at all, then she remembered, earlier that day, on her way home from school, she heard some yelling down a corner, so she want to check it out. She got there just in time to see two men talking to a group of teens that looked about her age. She was about to leave when one of the older men pulled out a knife and stabbed one the teens. She screamed at the site, and turned to run, but the other man was already there, and hit her on the head. She remembered thinking that she was going to die right there, and wanting to see Yahiko one more time, and then she hit the pavement, thats the last thing she remembered before waking up.

'But why did they bring me here? Wouldn't it make more since to have killed me?' Then after a moment, another thought struck her. 'What ... what if they thought they could make some money off of me? Make me a prostitute or something? I-I don't think I could go on if that happened', she thought to herself, 'but first, I'll see if there's a way for me to get out.'

But just as she got up and started to look around, she heard voices headed toward the room she was in, so she decided it best to pretend she hadn't woken up and laid back down. A second later, two men entered. She had her eyes open just enough to see, but not enough for them to notice, or at least she hoped. One of them was a tall, muscular man, one of the two that she saw earlier, the one that had knocked her unconsious. The other one was slightly taller than the average man and though still muscular, had a much smaller build than the first one. She didn't recognise him as the other man she had seen. He was probably someone of higher rank, maybe even the the boss, though she didn't think that was likely.

"Get up," the larger man said. He waited a few seconds, "I said, get up," he said more forcefully this time. She moved a bit slowly at first, as if to make it look like she just woke up. Then she lifted her head up and let out a gasp of shock.

"Wh-who are you? Where am I?"

"Well hello", said the smaller man, "I believe that we're in order for some introductions here."

-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure?" Saito asked. "Did you see it?"

"Yes," Enishi responded. "I saw one of them put her into a car."

"And how do you know it was one of Kanryu's men?" Saito asked.

"I recognized one of them as one of his men, I think the other one might be Shishio's."

"Then how do you know she wasn't taken to him?" Ashio asked this time.

"Look!" Enishi snapped, "It was my job to pretend to be one of them, to know what they were up to. And as such, I know she was taken to Kanryu's. Now, are you going to do your job of protecting the people or not?"

"My my, you sure are impatient. Aoshi, get your team ready and get over there. I'll pick two other teams for back up."

"Yes sir."

"As for you, Enishi.." Saito stopped for a second, "you shall stay out of this. I don't want them to know that you work for us yet. If we aren't able to get them both, we might need you to do some more undercover work."

"Understood." After that Enishi left the room and thought to himself about what could happen. 'What am I going to tell Yahiko and the others if this goes bad? And why was she in that area of town? She knows there's a lot of trouble in that area. Oh why, why of all people that it had to happen to, why did it have to be a friend of the family's?'

He wanted to tell the others badly, but he knew he couldn't. It could possibly put them at risk. 'But what if something does happen to her? And they found out I knew?' he thought to himself. 'Surely Kaoru would understand, and likely Kenshin would too, but what about Yahiko and the others?' If they found out, they might hold it against him for a very long time, maybe even indefinitely. No, he couldn't tell them, being 'banished' from the family was a risk he had to take. Better that then one of them get hurt, or worse...'

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok, every one, we're raiding the Kanryu mansion. Hanya, you're with Aoshi. Soujiro and Beshimi, you two are together. Shikijou, Hyo'toko, you are pairing up for this mission." All this continued on for a few minutes, as Saito briefed them on the mission. "And on a final note, remember, we might be up against both Kanryu's forces and Shishio's. So be careful, of course, dont be too careful and not do anything either. That is all. Lets move out!"

-------

Well, thats all for now, sorry for the wait. I'm gonna post stuff from my other stories first, since I got bored with this at one point and started writting on another one, I know I said I'd finish this before I worked on my other ones, but I lied, sorry, but I'm sure you'll be able to move on. I will still do my best to complete the story by the end of the year though, TTFN.


	6. Chapter 6

Soujiro kept thinking about how his was the frirst major mission since he became an officer. And though he'd never admit it, he was a bit nervoues, this was, after all, a big raid. That, and there was the posibillity of a weapons dealer being involved, not just a wealthy drug smuggler.

"First big mission, kid?" Beshimi asked, breaking the silence."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've seen that look before," he replied, "don't worry, just follow your orders and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Uh, thanks." Soujiro wondered to himself why Beshimi was acting like this, he usualy mostly seemed to ignore others. 'Oh well, all I he could think of.'

---------

'What am I doing,' Enishi thought to himself. He was heading to Kanryu's mansion, thoughhe really didn't know what he was going to do once he was there. 'Shouldn't I just leave this to the police? If I go barging in there, I'll most likely only make things worse!'

Meanwhile...

Tsubame being escorted towhere she didn't know, the larger of the two men was named Anji, and the smaller, Shishio. After the introductions, both left, and then a few minutes later Anji came back, and tould her to follow him. Though she really didn't want to, she did, since she wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't. On her way to whatever place the where going, they came across some other people, one in particular, a creepy looking blind man with a scar across his face, scared her more so than usual, for even though he was blind, it seemed as though he could see her, right her into her very core. She was was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice that they had stoped. "We're here." Anji stated.

The police teams where nearing the mansion, reconfirming the attack stratagy before they made there final move. Beshimi and Soujiro where to take a quick scouting run first, then signal for the others to come according to was the situation.

'Hmm', Soujiro thought to himself, 'either there arogant, only moving one person gaurding the east and south wing and one for the west and north, or there confident there alarm systems. I guess we'll find out which it is soon. He and Beshime confirmed there sightings, and then signaled the others to come in for there move.

Enishi couldn't seem to control hilmself, as he still found himself going to the mansion he kept trying get away, but then just wind up taking alternate routes in getting there. He finally decided that all he was doing was delaing the inetibal and just went straight to the mansion.

Back to Tsubame...

"Leave us, Anji," said the man at the other end of ther room. Anji left, though Tsubame had the feeling that he didn't care for being tould what to do be this man. 'What's going on?' Tsubame thought. 'Why don't they just kill me and get it over and done with?' She was starteld out of her thoughts she noticed that the man was standing next her and reaching out to touch her face. 'Wha? Was I really zoning out long enough for him to get all the way other her?' She was to nervouse to move, as he felt her face, and loked up and down.

"Mmm, such a fine specimen, if I do say so myself. Which I do, heheh."

'Such a creepy laugh', she thought, wait, did he say "specimen"?' She was then sure here worst fears where realised. "w-what do you plan on doing to me?", she managed to squek out.

"Heheh, you'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile...

Aoshi lead the charge, jumping over the fence, then took cover in the bushes, until the others where over as well. He motioned for them to spread out, to take down the gaurds as swiftly as possible.

'This is almost too easy', Aoshi thought to himself, 'could it be a trap?' Just as Aoshi finished that thoughta bullet wized by his head. 'I knew it!', he thought he looked up to see several men come out from a small utillity shed. 'There where some in hiding, probably nore else where as well.' "Hanya, Beshimi, and Soujiro, finish cleaning up out here, everyone else, inside. Shikijo, bring in the heavey attilery, we need to bust down the door."

"Aye sir!", they all responded.

Shikijo then pulled out the rpg and shot the main door. The splintered everywere when the grenade hit. "Alright, where in!", he yelled.

'I hope I'm not to late', was all Enishi could think. He was now only a few blocks away, when he was told that the street to the mansion was blocked off, he drove a block away, got out, and then ran using alley ways, planning to go around the cops. As such, it was taking even longer to get there, but he still had to do his best. Enishi stopped to catch his breath. 'Good,' he thought, 'almost there, just around this corner.' Little did Enishi now at that moment...

Tsubame was running down the hallway as fast as she could. She had kicked kanruas hard as she could when he started toughing her and thenran out, a bit suprissed that there was no one out in the hall. After she thought for a few seconds, she decided to go left, the oposit of the way they had taken her, hoping that she could find her way out. After running down some halls she stoped for a moment, 'whats that sound?' she asked herself. Seeing a window, she slowly walked to it, after taken in a breath she peeked out side. "What"!? she almost yelled. It looked like a war zone out there to her. 'What do I do know?' She then heard people running. 'What do I do? It sounds like there coming this way!' Just then a door burst open. "Enishi!" "Tsubame!," thet yelled at the same time. "What are you doing here?", Tsubame asked.

"No time to explain, we gotta get out of here, I'll tell you later."

"O-ok,"Tsubame replied. But as she followed him, she couldn't help but wonder why he was here, and how he knew where she was.

"Hhmm, so, you have betrayed us, after all."

"Who!?" Enishi said as he turned toward the sound. "Usui!"

Just then, Usui raised his gun toward them, and Enishi started to get in front of Tsubame. The next moment he heard a shot, and then a thud, as something hit the floor. He was confused, who got shot? He was in front of Tsubame, with his back to Usui, so he know she was safe, and it obvisaly wasn't him. As these thoughts rushed through his mind, he heard a scream, just a fraction of a second after he heard the thud. Right after that scream...

"Soujiro!!" Tsubame had yelled.

"Heheh, one cop down", Usui spoke up,"he's fast, I almost didn't notice him. Well now that he's out of the way, its your tur..Ouff!"

Tsubame looked up, saw Enishi next to Usui, beating on him. "Wha?", was all she could say.

"Nnya, Tsubame, h-help me plese."

"Huh?" she looked down, and saw Soujiro starting to get up. "Soujiro! Your'e ok!"

"Well", Soujiro responded, "I'm not so sure about that, but I am alive, at least. Help me up plaese."

"O-ok", she managed sqeak out. As she helped him get up, she looked back other to Enishi, standing other the man he had just beattan. "Enishi, help me plaese."

"Hhm"?, he looked other. "Oh! Good, your alive Soujiro." He walked over to Tsuubame, who had managed to get Soujiro up. "Here", he said as he reached to Soujiro, "let me help him Tsubame, just worry about yourself."

"O-ok." She felt kind of guilty, knowing that she wasn't much help, why, she could barly help herself! Or at least that's how she felt.

After a bit, they made there way through the halls and where reaching the front door. 'How is it Ehishi knows his way though here so well?' Tsubame thought. As she was thinking of all the possible reasons, his voice broke her out of thought.

"...Here."

"What?" Tsubame asked.

"I said wait here," Enishi reapeted. Tsubame nodded her head, and then Enishi walked over to the busted down door. He peeked outside and saw that the fighting was more or less done and the police where looking for whatever they could find to use in court, along with making sure they had got everyone. HE thenslowly went out into the open with his hands up in the air, so that they didn't think he was going to shoot them.

"Look! Theres another one, and it looks like he's giving himself up!" Yelled a cop.

"I'll get him", repleid Hyo'toko.

"Actually", Enishi spoke up, thats not quite what I had in mind." He turned his head around and yelled out, "Tsubame! Go ahaed and help Soujiro out!" Then a moment later Soujiro and Tsubame where in view.

"It's ok everyone," Soujiro called out, "there on our side."

"Please!" Tsubame blruted out, "please help us, he's been shot."

"Somebadey call an ambulance!" yelled one of the cops.

And soo, time want on, to about a week later...

"So Enishi had been working as an undercover cop for the past month?" Tsubame stated.

"Yes", Soujiro said and nodded, "we needed some one to work undercover in order to prove Kanryu was a drug dealer. But we wanted to make sure it was someone that was from out of the area, to unsure that he wasn't rekandised."

"I see...", Kaoru said. "So does that mean you're going to go back to Sapparo know now Enishi?"

"No, I've..been thinking for a bit, and decided that maby its time I go home, so I'm asking to be transfered to Kyoto, than way I'm closer to everyone."

"That, sounds nice, Enishi", Kenshin said.

"So then", Yahiko blurted out, "you where just preatending to be crazy this who'll time?"

"Yeah, thought if I acted crazy, they just might belive me a bit more. After all, they all seemed a bit wackoy themselfs. Well, anyway, I better get on other to the depatment and find out how my transfer is coming along."

"And I need to get other to Megumi before I'm late", said Soujiro.

"I'll go with you Souj," said Misao as she folled Soujiro to his car.

"Well, I guess I should be off too, that comic isn't going to draw its self, after all."

"Ok kenshin," Kaoru said. She walked over and kissed him goodbye. "Don't be late for supper know."

"I won't."

"Well, I'll better get over to the dojo, oh and Yahiko, it's close enough you're no longer grounded." Yahiko jumped up in excitment, and was about to say something, but Kaoru said somethin first. "But if you ever stay out so late again, your grounded untill you move, is that clear mister!?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I want more enthousinasume than that!"

Yahiko straitaned up and did a mock salute. "Yes ma'am!", he barked out.

"Thats better," she said as she walked off to the dojo, "don't forget to be home by one o'clock to take other the lessons."

"Yes Kauro." He then turned to Tsubame. "So, what now?"

"Well, I have today off," Tsubame stated, "so what ever you want to do."

"It's been a while since I've been to the Akabeko, so, how about there?"

"That, sounds nice", Tsubame said with a smile.

And so, they walked off together, holding hands, for the first time in months.

Fin.

I know, I know, kind of a lame ending, I'm sorry, but I was getting tired of writing it but was determined to finish it, to that I good work on other prodjects, and so that I could be happy about finishing it. Well, it been nice, I'm gald its done, though it does seem odd to finally be down with my first fanfic. I'll try my best to start working on the others soon, and work really hard to update more often, well thanks for all of your support to those of you who did, see yah latter


End file.
